Dirge of Cerberus: The Lost Episodes
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: They helped more than you think, he did more than you know.


_"Hey Vincent, it's Tifa, I was told to call you and ask if you were coming to the…"_

_"Surprise! It's Yuffie! Hey Vinnie I know you're kinda pissed off at me, but Reeve asked me to…"_

_"…Vincent…it's Cloud…Reeve asked me to invite you to Kalm…"_

_"Valentine, get yer effin ass to Kalm! We can't wait ta see ya, Shera and I have some big news…" _

_"Vincent, it's Reeve, I was told that Yuffie and Tifa passed along my message, but this is a follow up…it's in Kalm Square…we hope to see you there…Tuesti…out."_

_"Hi Ya Uncle Vincent! It's Marlene and Denzel…Papa said that everybody couldn't get you to pick up your phone so we thought…."_

_"Hey Foo, It's Barret! Sorry about the kids bugging ya but you know how they are…"_

_"Vincent Valentine, It's Nanaki, I was told by Reeve to phone you about an event at Kalm…" _

_"It's me again! I went to the Shinra Manor the other day and you weren't there! Anyways, Reeve told me to get your ticket to you! Coulda sent Cait to give it to you…"_

_"Howya Vincent? It's Cait Sith, Reeve told me ta give you a ring. I haven't got a baldy why, but they want you to bobble on to Kalm for the events, he said he hadn't seen you in Donkey's Years… Cid said to dress to the nines and dry your arse...Cait out." _

_"Hey Vincent! It's Yuffie again for the third time, I hope to see you on Friday! Your ticket was sent to you Kalm address, don't worry we invited you under a fake name…"  
_

**Dirge of Cerberus: The Lost Episodes**

"End of new messages. To repeat these messages press star." He shut his phone and stepped off the bike and ducked under the waterfall, he walked through the water and came into the cave; he was hit with warm air and the notes from the Mako Crystals that seemed to sing. Vincent walked over and sat down in front of the largest Mako Pillar. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. He was lost in the past at the moment and only the song that _she _use to hum…could bring him back. The strange notes vibrated of the Mako Crystals and he lifted his head…was he hearing things? The Mako was singing _her _song.

"So…"

"We meet again…" He lifted his head to look at the pillar, and there _she _was, a beautiful woman encased in Mako.

"Lucrecia," He looked up at her, a thousand thoughts running through his mind, as the Mako Crystal's song rippled through the air. His vision faded to black.

"_I'm so sorry!" _

Vincent's vision slowly faded back, he was in his apartment at Kalm. He sighed, "Why…I'm the one…" He paused and let out a breath of air, "Who should apologize." A chime of music and Vincent looked up. The evening news was beginning.

The man, he had never learned the anchorman's name, began to speak, "Three weeks ago our crew left for Midgar."

The woman smiled, "However, the group's whereabouts still remain unknown. What really happened down there?" Her smile fading, Vincent sighed, it was the same story they had been playing since last week.

"Tonight, for the first time, we bring you the final transmission received..." Vincent started watching the story again, this however perked his interest. Reeve had published their final transmission. The transmission began to play slowly; it started out with the woman talking about Shinra and the deeds that had taken place there. As the woman continued to jabber on Vincent looked out the window, the party that he was invited to was going on. He didn't go because of the fact it was indeed a social affair. He watched as fireworks went off and people screamed in delight. He swore that he saw the remnants of AVALANCHE pass by his apartment building. Vincent turned away from the window, the party was held for people who deserved to be thanked. Cloud and Tifa we're prime examples of that.

While Vincent was in his apartment, the remnants of AVALANCHE were trying to find the building that he resided in. Marlene was on Barret's shoulders and beginning to fall asleep, Denzel was holding hands with Tifa, while she had a loose grasp on his arm, and Shera and Cid where walking hand in hand beside Cait and Nanaki, who were talking quietly. Yuffie was being rather quiet for Yuffie, only humming along to the music and looking at the building numbers to see if they matched Vincent's.

"Papa…do you hear buzzing?" Marlene asked drowsily. She lifted her head slightly and then placed it back on top of his. They stopped, and listened.

"I hear it…" Yuffie said pocketing the piece of paper and pulling out her phone, "I'm going to call Reeve. Reno is crashing the party." But when she began to dial Reeve's number, explosions went off in the distance.

"What the heck was that?" A guy behind Yuffie shouted, Cid turned around and shouted at the man.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to listen!" Cid spun around to see a dozen ships come out from the south, men and creatures were dropping from the ships. "Wha-What…what the hell!" Dog like creatures began to swarm the street and jumped at Barret, knocking the burly man down. Marlene tumbled to the cobblestone and the dog bit her chest and grabbed her, dragging her to a containment chamber that had just been swung down from the aircraft.

Gunfire shot out as other people began to suffer the same fate as Marlene. Barret got up quickly, "Hell no! Not Marlene! Anybody but my Marlene!" Nanaki was quicker; he dropped Cait Sith at this point, and jumped over to where the dog creature was dragging the screaming girl. Nanaki jumped and landed on the back of the creature, biting it wailed in pain and dropped the girl fleeing from Nanaki.

He pawed at her face, "Little Marlene," He picked her up by the scruff of her dress and placed her on his back, "I will take you to Barret," little arms wrapped around his mane, he roared and jumped and clawed his way back to where the group was fighting. A ship was hovering low aiming a building near them, Nanaki roared in warning to them, causing them to stand back and watch as a helicopter fired a missile at the building. Tifa watched in horror as a man jumped over the helicopter and shot at it repeatedly.

"Vincent?!" Yuffie shouted, "OH! Damn him." She said kicking one of the men in blue in the face. She turned around to see one of the Soldiers ordering a little girl into the containment chamber, "Oh hell no!" She unhooked the Conformer from her back and threw it at him, unfortunately that did not finish him off. Cloud and Tifa stepped in front of her after that, quickly disposing of the Soldier as Yuffie and Cid freed the people stuck in the chamber. Barret looked up to see Vincent looking down at them.

"Hey Brat, The vampire is looking at us!" Yuffie looked away from her target after she threw her weapon and looked up at him; she placed her hand in the air and caught it. "He looks pissed don't he?" Barret set off a round as best he could with Marlene in his arms.

Cloud corrected him, "He is pissed Barret. These aren't run of the mill enemies." Cait waved his arms back and forth.

"Reeve is phoning into me, Maith go leor!" Cait paused as waited for it to upload into his circuitry, the others fought off some of the enemies in the area that hadn't lifted off yet, "I've gotta wiggle my tail to follow Vincent, You'll head for the East Church after you've tided things up a bit! Be dog wide, fellas!" He turned to and began to scale the wall. They watched the cat scale the wall and then headed for the East Church, with Cid's knowledge of the town they happily avoided most of the fighters and came upon the Church to only find Reeve.

Reeve crossed his arms and nodded as he talked to a WRO member, he turned to his friends and gave a weak smile, "Well friends, I'm sorry to do this to you…but we need your help…I need to split you up and send you to the towns to warn people of DeepGround…" He tailed off and looked at the ground.

"DeepGround?" Tifa asked, letting go of Denzel, "What…Who…are they…what are they?"

Reeve shook his head, "I'm not really sure." He paused and looked at the smoke filled sky, "only that…they are the shadow of the Shinra Company, constructed by the former president and completely hidden from the rest of the world."

Cloud looked at the ground, "Hojo, right?"

"Yes, Cloud." Reeve said, "I've arranged convoys for each of you." He looked at Marlene and Denzel, "It be saver if Denzel, Shera, Marlene, and even Elmyra went to Cosmo Canyon with Nanaki, is that alright?" Collective agreements from everybody and they prepared for battle.

Vincent leaned over the rail, his comrades had run off in a hurry, he watched as the city he called home burned to the ground, "What's going on?" A sound a trio of snipers he turned around and fired. He looked around after that and ran down the metal catwalk and found himself jumping from building from building, he had done this too many times. He ran down the stairs and fired at more of the strange Soldiers that got in his way.

He looked around and only saw fire, "Where…Where am I suppose to meet Reeve?"


End file.
